The Real Story
by Tomas Kinomoto
Summary: The story about what happened after transforming the cards... Please R&R Chapter 9 is up!!! Whats that storm? How will they solve it? Chette Teng helped me!! Arigato!!!
1. Read Carefully

ATTENCION:  
I AM FROM ARGENTINA WICH MEANS I DO NOT WRITE PERFECT!!!!  
  
Please dont kill me with that in the reviews. My skillcheck doesn´t work.  



	2. The New CardCaptors

Title: New Card Captors  
  
Changes: First, new characters have been added, then, Sakura´s world is another. Finally, new cards and  
enemys  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = dream/Cross of world.  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
It was morning. Kero and Eriol where talking with Kaho Mizuki. They've been talking about Sakura and Syaoran all day long.   
  
"Are you sure about the new Cardcaptors?" Kaho Mizuki ask,  
Kero nods, "Of course" he said, crossing his arms (???)  
Eriol sighs, "But we need Help.. they're the only ones who can accross the transmission" he said,  
  
(a/n: The transmission was a card, which gets powerful with the short faith, like when people don't believe in card captors and stuff, or they don't believe in imagination.. for the people who doesn't believe that THESE things doesn't exist.. then, they couldn't pass the transmission and reach the other world..)  
  
"OK" Kaho Mizuki said, swaying her hair and sighs, "I'll go get them" she added,  
Kero shakes his head, "No need Kaho.."  
  
They look to where Kero is pointing his paws, They saw Sakura approaching them..   
  
"Sakura-chan"  
  
Sakura stops in front of them, and close her eyes, she turns her key into a magic wand and use a card, she open her eyes and nods, "I heard everything.. I'll do my best." she said,  
  
"Sakura-san.." Eriol said,  
  
"Goodbye Eriol-kun, Good bye Kero" she said, enters the dimension...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark. I was sleeping. Full moon.   
  
Actually near sleeping.   
I couldn´t sleep.   
  
Dreams told me I was going to be Card Captor.   
Suddenly I saw all the room glowing with lots of light.   
I went down my bed. It was wednesday 4th of September.   
  
all black but white in the middle and with a roundy thing io one side  
was floating in the air. Suddenly I heard Eriol´s voice  
  
"I accept you.. being the Card Captor by getting the wand. you will lose all your  
worries.. buy your memories will be in the bottle, were they can be return... What is your Decision?"  
  
I got the Wand..   
and then..  
  
DARKNESS...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up and saw some radiant light. What was that dream?   
I looked up and saw the clock, it was 6am.. I thought I was late for school..  
but then.. I was wrong..   
  
I sighs, and looks at Kero, what was that dream?   
  
I look around, my eyes are widening.. "Why am I in Sakura's ROOM!?!?!"  
  
  
To be continued..  



	3. The introduction to changes

Title: New Card Captors  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = another world  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
"Nico was accepted also.."  
  
"who is Nico?"   
Kero didn't reply back, he sighs and said, "There are also 2 other girls comming.. Mechi and Barbara"   
  
I realized, Kero will not answer me.. so I just close my mouth and didn't ask for them... nor their information.  
  
"your clothes for Tomoeda School is over there,"   
  
as I stand up, to change..  
  
"Sakura´s father think you're one of his son's.. the teachers and the Sakura's classmates as well," he said,  
"if you haven't noticed.. you're living in Sakura's House.. Nico is in Tomoyo's House" he said, "it wasn't really a dreamed..."  
  
I look at him, surprise..  
  
"Dress up.. or you'll be Late.." he said,  
  
I shake my head, "I don't understand.."  
  
"Today is Friday... Sakura will explain this.. later" he said,  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I was already dressed up and eating breakfast. I ate my breakfast quickly because  
I want to talked to Sakura very much, I don't understand all of this.. I need to talk to her..  
  
I open the door and saw one of Sakura's roller blades... (she still had a pair from .. where did they come from?) I didn't know she has 2 of them.. I saw her on my way to school, when I saw a girl.. rollerblading slowly.. I pat his shoulder it was..  
  
"Sakura-san.."  
Sakura didn't look at me, she sighs but she didn't hurry up..   
I decided to close my mouth..  
  
We reach the school, before the bell rang. I saw Nico and Tomoyo waiting. We all went inside our class.  
  
"Today is friday.. You're very good ..20 seconds.. is good"  
  
I looks up at Sakura, confused.. Sakura don't talk riddles.. but right now she did. and I can't believe it.  
  
  
Another Bell rang, signaling the class to start...  
  
  
After the school day..  
  
"Sakura-san.. about Kero-"  
  
Sakura looks and sighs, "It all started..."  
  
I realized, that after she answered all my questions..   
my questions changed a lot of things in the Card Captor .. World..  
  
To be continued..  



	4. The desitional change

Title: New Card Captors  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = another world  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
"What happened to Mechi and Barbara?" I asked.   
  
Sakura sighs, "Oh all right. you really don't understand everything.."  
"No I do! but I am confused, " I said, shaking my head  
  
Sakura sighs, and gives me her smiles.. this is the Sakura I know, "Let's call up a meeting" she said, smiling  
I nods, and smile too..  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I realized, I was entering Eriol's House.. I gulps and begins to tremble...  
  
"We shall call Mechi and Barbara" Sakura said, both of us were walking on the Corridor "They will help," she added,  
  
I just nods,  
  
Sakura looks at me, "Are you okay?" she ask, sweetly  
  
I blushed, and shakes his head "No.."   
  
Sakura turns to look at me and stops, "Why?"  
  
I sighs, "You mean.. I am a card captor?" I ask,  
  
Sakura smiles and nods, "Come"   
  
  
We entered a room, and saw Eriol sitting on his favorite red coach, smiling at me.. "Tomas.. Nicolas.. you are the new chosen card captors.. Sakura is already one.. but.. She will help me.." he said,  
  
"Me.. Card captor?" I ask, can't believe this is HAPPENING!  
  
Eriol smiles and adjust his glasses, "I will teach you on how to release your powers.. your keys changing into a magical wand," he said, "for you .. were the new card captors" he added,  
  
Sakura sighs, "There are new cards, out there.. I need your help.." she added,  
  
  
Outside..  
  
I realized, my teacher is Sakura. Nico is with Kaho Mizuki   
  
"All right these are the incantations... Listen and Repeat, listen and repeat. Key guarding the Dark powers, show your real form to your name, who accepted his destiny as the new card captor.. RELEASE!" Eriol said, looking at them,  
  
"your name?" Nico ask,  
  
"your name yes.." Sakura said, "for you Tomas it will be like this, Key guarding the Dark powers, show your real form to Tomas, who accepted his destiny as the new card captor.. RELEASE!" she said,  
  
I gulp and nods, "Key guarding the Dark powers, show your real form to Tomas, who accepted his destiny as the new card captor.. RELEASE" Then I tremble when I saw a key coming out of my heart.. and then turns into a magical wand, "what the-"  
  
Sakura smiles and shows me the first card, that I receive. The only one that I won't have to capture. it was the Dimension..  
  
"Here is your first card, you don't need to capture it.. but the others you have to capture it. your cards are very different from Nico's ones.. He has the Bell, Kaho Sensei is using, The bell is used to break.. and the Dimension is used to-"   
  
Before she could finished, I saw a monster grabs her. I trembled...  
  
Kaho Mizuki and Nico run, I just stood there.. my knees where shaking.. "what am I going to do?" I ask, myself  
  
To be Continued..  



	5. A New Card

Title: New Card Captors   
  
Changes: um.. read to find out   
Signs:   
  
--- = another world   
" = talking.   
a/n = author's note   
  
"You can do this Tomas! you have too!"   
  
I look at Sakura, crying and yelling..   
  
I got my key and let it free, here goes nothing.. I saw Nico releasing his key also..   
  
"Are you ready Nico?" I ask, with a smile   
  
Nico smiles and nods, "Ready for Our first battle" he said, looking at the monster   
  
"DIMENSION!" I yells and threw the card.. The card landed on my wand, "SAVE SAKURA-SAN!!!!"   
  
Dimension started to mix.. and I saw the school bell ringing, but nothing happened..   
  
"Nico! use the bell!" I yells   
  
Nico nods and use the bell,   
  
(a/n: The bell like the one Kaho Mizuki had used in the final jugdement appeared in his hand.)   
  
Nico moves it and the Monster yells and let of Sakura   
  
"Now do it Tomas!" Sakura yells,   
"DIMENSION!" I yells again..   
  
Nico continues to move his bell... a dimension open again and the world begins to shake "Waahaaa"   
  
Then I saw a giant monster with wings and of green color appears on the dimension, "What the!" I yells,   
  
Nico mouth drop looking at the monster "What did we do???!?!" he yells, still continues to move the bell   
  
But nothing happen...   
  
"Maybe if we Identified the card!" I yells, "um.. any kind!" I close my eyes "BUG!" I yells,   
  
Eriol and Mizuki Kaho looks at me, confused "The bug?" I heard them both   
I blush, but then a bug came out of the dimension again.. "SAKURA! any Dimension spell!" I ask, its no use I am not a good card captor..   
  
Sakura nods, "You can bring an object to hurt him" she said,   
  
I nods, "okay.. here goes.. Dimension! bring back Mechi and Barbara and HIT THE BUG!" I yells,   
  
Sakura, Kaho and Eriol fell in anime style   
"Hey! I tried my Best!" I yells, shaking my head   
  
But then.. suddenly I found out my idea was perfect.. Mechi and Barbara came and hit the Bug.   
  
Sakura smiles,   
  
"Return to the real form you deserve!" I yells, and then a card appears on my wand or staff and it was the bug...   
  
Sakura looks at me, "You are indeed the Card master of dark cards.. and Nico is the master of the Light cards,"   
  
Then we look at the 2 girls standing in front of us..   
  
Mechi and Barbara...   
  
To be continued..   
  
  



	6. Secret Power

Title: New Card Captors  
Story 5: Secret Powers  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = remember  
** = One day passed or so  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
We were sitting in the corner class of 6-1 Tomoeda room.   
it was soo hot..   
even in the cooking class.. 6-1.   
We couldn't even touch it.. What should we do??  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I woke up with a dizzy fealing. Feeling as if my head was going to explode. I changed and went down the  
stairs. Sakura´s father was wiping his forehead,   
  
"What a hot day," He repeated two times in the breakfast.   
  
  
I went to school, and I heard the announcer of the class saying, "OK, IT'S TOO HOT TO DO CLASS, SO CLASS IS SUSPENDED, ..." said the announcer on and on.   
  
I went back at home and I saw Sakura on my way, I went to her side for her noticed me. Sakura smiles and told me that she noticed something.   
  
"actually me too...Me and Nico sense some cards.."  
  
Sakura nods, "Well if its a clow card, I mean dark or light card, then it will be easy for you to beat it. But you have to identify it and use the bug.. that will do enough" she said,  
  
"I called Nico last night, and we went to Tomoeda" I said,  
"What is this card?" Sakura ask,  
  
"Lets see.."   
  
Silence..  
  
Sakura looks at me, sadly "You still can't figure it out?" she ask,  
  
I look at her, "You can't help me?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "You have to guess it on your own" she said,  
  
I bit my lip, thinking hard.. "I know that it a card.. because it was Too impossible to get this hot in the middle of this month.. wait a minute" I said,   
  
Sakura looks at me,  
  
I turn my key into a wand or staff "RELEASE!"  
  
Nico runs towards us, holding his bell "Its a card!  
  
"IT IS THE HOT CARD!" I yells   
  
The hot card appeared,   
  
"BELL!" Nico yells,  
  
Nothing happened..  
  
"um.. BUG!" I yells  
  
Nothing happen again..  
  
"Power of the north, south and water..."   
  
A familiar voice came through... I turned around and saw it clear.. it was her..  
  
it was Mechi..   
  
A jet of blue water came out from Mechi's hands and hits the monster...  
  
"you did it!" Barbara yells, "Power of the north! let me absorb you, HOT!"   
  
The hot, well at least we thought.. Entered Mechi's body..  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The temperature is back to normal..  
  
I look around, on the place where Sakura, Nico and I went and realize we were in the   
  
Li's Apartment...  
  
  
  
To be continued..  



	7. Powers, New and Book

Title: New Card Captors  
Story 6: Powers, new and book  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = remember  
** = One day passed or so  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
"You.. and Nico, together with Mechi and Barbara.. have magic powers. But your powers are very different to one another. Mechi has the powers of the North, hot and south.. as well as the cold"   
  
Mechi nods, but her eyes were closed.  
  
"Barbara had the east power, lots of attack and west, lots of defense... They already receive one power each, Water for Mechi amd Wind for Barbara" he said,  
  
Barbara smiles and nods,  
  
Sakura looks at him, "But what are they're incantations?" she ask,  
  
Li blush looking at Sakura and shakes his head, "Um.. for both of them.. Power of the north, south, east and west" he said, "and then after that.. the name of the power"  
  
I look at the Blush in Li's face. He still hadn't change a bit. He's always like this.. pathetic loser.. why can't he tell Sakura his feelings? why is he making his self suffer so much?   
  
The phone rang..  
  
Li pick it up it was Eriol, "Yes? yes? really? what?" I heard him, talking   
Then after the phone conversation, Li said, looks at us. he seem nervous..  
  
"Are you okay Li?" I ask,  
Syaoran nods, "There is another .. cardcaptor.. her name is Micaela.. Micaela Rodriguez.." he said, looking at me,  
  
"Micaela?"   
  
Syaoran sighs, "Tomas.. I want you to use your dimension.. Then you Nico, will use the bell to make a bigger hole" he said, "I will use the time... and you will look for her.." he said, looking at me again  
  
I scractch my head and nods,  
  
After that..   
  
I saw Micaela.. and now  
  
we are all five.. card captors..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
We all went to the Zukimi Temple. all of us, Eriol (Clow reed), Sakura-san, Tomoyo, Li, Meiling, Nico, Mechi, Barbara and Micaela...Kaho Mizuki was also there with Touya, Yukito, Kero, Nukuru and Spinel sun...  
  
It was time...  
  
  
To be continued..  



	8. More Equipped

Title: New Card Captors  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = remember  
** = One day passed or so  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
  
Eriol (Clow reed) started to talk..  
  
"We had already captured all cards and transformed them into sakura cards when suddenly a strange thing appeared. It was like a strange oscurity, and then we saw a wizard. It was like me, only that he had all black robes and much more magic. He instantly created a 75 card deck of magical cards and challenged us. He won. The sakura card´s broke and turned into these powers. North, South, East and West. The book turned into a compass and divided it into 4. I created 50 new cards to beat that wizard. But the wizard transfored 25 in dark card and 25 in light cards. Sakura tried capturing them but she coudn´t. so we called you for a special mission." he said,  
  
I nods, and looks at Nico, Micaela, Barbara and Mechi. Nico is looking confused, Barbara's eyes were sparkling, Mechi is looking at Clow with serious face and Micaela.. I can't understand Micaela's face...  
  
"You shall capture all light cards. I created a book. Here" he said, as he gave Nico the yellow book. "Tomas, you  
shall capture all the dark cards"As he gave me a black one..  
  
"Mercedes you shall capture all the north and south powers," he said, smiling  
  
Mechi smirks, "Don't call me Mercedes" she said, crossing her arms but after that.. she grabs the book and looks away  
  
"Barbara, you shall have capture all the West and East powers" Clow said,  
  
Barbara gets the book and jumps widely "WOWOWIEE!!! I can't believe this! I am a CARD CAPTOR!!!!" she said, giggling "Arigato!!!"  
  
Mechi and Barbara's book were different.. it has a compass on the front.  
  
  
"You mission is to get the cards.. good luck" he said, smiling  
  
I looks at my book and smiles, but then I realize.. Clow didn't gave Micaela some book..  
  
What about her?   
  
End  



	9. Our enemy???

Title: New Card Captors  
  
Changes: um.. read to find out  
  
Signs:  
  
--- = remember  
** = One day passed or so  
" = talking.  
a/n = author's note  
  
  
I can't stand it anymore.. I look at Eriol (clow reed) "What about Micaela?" I ask,  
The clow smiles at me, "We brought the Michaelato p-" he was interrupted by a strange figure appeared behind him,  
  
"I WILL TAKE MICAELA AWAY!!!" said the monster  
  
Sakura looks left and right, she doesn't have powers anymore..  
the monster was walking towards her.  
  
"Sakura!" Li yells, he grabs Sakura away from the monster  
  
The giant figure growls..  
  
I smirk and stand in front of Micaela "I won't let you!" I yells,  
  
Nico and Mechi nods,  
  
Barbara jumps widely, "I know! since I am a card captor.. I will call myself Barbie card captor!" she said, smiling and giggling  
  
Mechi sighs,  
Nico and I fell (anime style)  
  
Nico yells, "Can't you see! there's a monster in front of us! and you're thinking about your name?!?!" he yells at the poor girl  
  
"What?" Barbara ask, then she looks at the monster and yells,   
  
Nico pulls the bell out, but it didn't work.  
Mechi uses her water card but it didn't work  
  
Sakura pushes Li and frowns, "Sakura cards.. Onegai (please) I need your powers.. I don't want to be useless anymore.." she said,  
  
Then suddenly a card appears on Sakura's wand, a new card..   
  
We all gasp looking at her,   
  
"SAVE MY FRIENDS FROM THIS EVIL MONSTER!!!!" she yells,  
  
A light came on the wand and surrounds the monster "aaahhh get away get away!!" he said, turning into a figure of a guy... or a man, shoving the light..  
  
"That's HIM!" Eriol yells,  
  
Li pulls out his sword, "Wind come forth!" he yells,  
  
The wind surrounds the enemy   
  
but the enemy was too strong.. and they realize.. he was holding Micaela  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" I yells,   
  
"I will take this girl from the real world and takes it power away from her.. but her power will still be there.. TO BATTLE YOU!" he yells, and dissapears  
  
  
  
A tiger and a dragon appears...  
  
I saw Sakura, fell on her knees...  
I approach her, "Its okay Sakura-san" I said,  
  
"Syaoran.. let me.." Sakura said, crying  
  
Li smiles and nods, he gave Sakura some cards "here.."  
  
"WATER COME FORTH!" she yells, using Li's card  
  
"LIGHTING COME FORTH!" Li yells,  
  
I saw Li and Sakura's combination of power.. it was strong..   
  
"I wanna help!!!" Barbara said,   
Nico uses his bell and glares at Barbara. "if you want to help then help, don't say it" he said,  
Barbara stucks her tongue out   
  
all in all we were fighting the dangerous tiger..  
  
"East soul spirit power, enter my body and share youre powers with me, The Thunder!!!" she yells, and the tiger came to her hands "ALRIGHTY! BARBIE ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER CARD!!" she yells,  
  
Mechi sighs, "Pathetic.."  
  
I look at where.. the black figure took Micaela.. away  
  
"you will pay.. who ever you are..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
We woke up next day. It was raining with thunderstorms. I called Nico and Tomoyo to come over to Sakura-san´s house and play some card game. Suddenly a thunder hit something which broke. Was it a real storm??? Or just a Card.....  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
